


Matt Casey Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Chicago Fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Matt Casey imagines from my Tumblr





	1. Honorary Firefighter

Growing up you always wanted to help people that's why you became a teacher, to help shape the future. Even when it's out of your job description you help others. It's like second nature to you. That goes for today too when there was a fire at the school you worked. You knew that you weren't supposed to keep going in to help the others and that you were to wait for the firefighters to show up but you couldn't just stand by and do nothing so you went in to help lead the students out through the doors and bring them to safety. You then went back in to help the others. Each time you did that it got harder to breathe but you were determined to get the students out.

 

At some point the firefighters came and they too were clearing the school for anyone inside, you got most of them out yourself but there was a small group that you went back in for. You were leading them to a stairwell when two firefighters came your way. They were helping with leading the group of people out of here. After you saw they got it under control you were about to turn around and head further into the burning building you were in when a hand was placed on your arm to stop you. "You need to get out of here." One of the firefighters said.

 

"I know but I think there are more people that way." You replied, coughing after every few words and pointing in the direction you were about to head.

 

"We'll get them, okay, but we need to get you out first and onto some oxygen."

 

"I'm fine." You coughed.

 

"Yeah? I'll believe that when you stop coughing." He placed your arm around his neck and led you outside offering support to help you walk. You got outside and a paramedic came instantly to you and grabbed your other arm before your legs buckled. They laid you down on a gurney and put an oxygen mask on to help you breathe better. Before the adrenaline wore off and you closed your eyes you watched the firefighter who saved you run back into the burning building to save the others that were left.

 

-

 

It was a day after the incident and you were still in the hospital getting your oxygen levels up before you can get discharged and go home. You were sat up in your bed reading a magazine when a knock at the door interrupted your reading. "Come in." You answered confused as you weren't expecting any visitors.

 

"I don't mean to bother you, I was just checking if you were okay. I'm Matt, the firefighter who saved you from the fire the other day."

 

"I'm Y/N. Thank you. I know you were doing your job but still, thank you and please you're no bother. It's nice to see a new face instead of reading the same magazine and looking at the same four walls." You thanked Matt sending him a warm smile.

 

"I heard you were a hero yesterday. You kept going in to save the children that were still stuck in there even though it wasn't your job to." Matt was now sitting at the edge of your bed, his coat in his hand. "If you didn't do what you did more people could have been seriously injured."

 

"Yeah, I don't know what came over me. I guess I just wanted to help."

 

"I get it, it's the same feeling I get." Matt smiled at you. "Anyway I should get going." He got up off your bed and put his coat on. On his way out of the room he turned around and added. "Oh and for future reference maybe leave the running into burning buildings to the professionals."

 

"I will."


	2. What’s In the Box?

"Do you have it?" Gabby asked excitedly. Matt nodded and showed her the box that was safely tucked in his pocket.

 

"Have what?" Matt jumped upon hearing your voice, scrambling to put the ring box back into his pocket so you wouldn’t see it.

 

"A book... I borrowed... off Gabby." He lied, wincing internally at how bad the lie sounded.

 

"Oh, maybe I could help you find it." You suggested, seemingly believing the fib even though you were suspect.

 

"It’s fine. I’ll buy a new one." Gabby said shooting a glare at Matt for dragging her in his lie. The alarm rang signalling you had a call. You said your goodbyes, pecking a kiss on Matt's cheek before following Sylvie to the ambulance. When you had left Gabby quirked an eyebrow at the firefighter.

 

"What?"

 

"It’s getting ridiculous now." She said, gesturing to what had just happened. "When do you plan on asking Y/N?"

 

"Soon. I just don’t know how to ask them." Matt admitted. At this point the rest of truck was listening.

 

"What do you mean you don’t know how? You just ask them." Otis joined in.

 

"Otis has a point. Y/N loves you. It doesn’t matter how you ask them to marry you." Herrmann said, the others nodding in agreement.

 

"Thank you for helping me with this." Matt thanked them.

 

"We’ve been rooting for you two since Y/N's first day." Gabby laughed along with everyone else. The alarm then rang signalling they had a call. "We’ll discuss this more later." She clapped her hand on his shoulder before jogging to the truck. Matt trailed behind putting his hand in his pocket and holding the box for comfort, no longer worried about asking you to marry him.


	3. We’re a Family

It was hard when Gabby left. You understood that she left to go and help people who needed but that didn’t mean it wasn’t hard. You missed her already. You missed your little family. You missed having a mom and a dad. A weirdness fell upon your house. Neither you or Matt talked about how you felt about the situation. He did try to get you to talk though. You instead closed yourself off, afraid that Matt would no longer want you now Gabby was gone. You knew it was irrational thinking but that didn’t mean a small part of you was afraid of it being true.

 

Matt noticed that you were slowly withdrawing yourself, acting the same way you did when you first moved in with them. He didn’t know what to do though. Gabby was the one that was good at these things, good at getting people to open up and talk to her. He tried to talk to you but would only receive one word answers before going back to your room.

 

"I don’t know what to do. Y/N is speaking to me. We haven’t even spoken about Gabby leaving." Matt sighed, talking to Sylvie about his problem after she asked how you were doing.

 

"Why don’t you go out for the day, hang out. Maybe they’ll open up." She suggested. "If that doesn’t work I’m always happy to try and talk to them."

 

"Thanks Sylvie." Matt thanked her, taking her advice as the next day he went to your room urging you to come out with him.

 

After a lot of reluctance from your end and persuasion from Matt's you finally agreed to go with him which was how you found yourself walking around the park with an ice cream in your hand. You were walking in silence trying to find an empty bench. Matt kept looking over to you wanting to say something but didn’t want to rush it. It wasn’t until the two of you were sat down, overlooking the parks that he spoke up.

 

"You wanna tell me what’s up?" Matt asked. You looked down at your feet, knowing that if you looked up at Matt you would crack and tell him what’s been playing on your mind. You wanted to ask him, find out the answer once and for all but you were afraid of the answer more. "Come on, Y/N, you can talk to me. I know Gabby leaving was unexpected. I know that you miss her, I do too, but I need to you know that I’m here if you want to talk. Just, please don’t shut me out."

 

"Please don’t leave me." You blurted out.

 

"What do you mean? I’m not going anywhere, Y/N." Matt assured you, confused as to where this was coming from.

 

"Please don’t send me back." You cried. Matt's heart broke at the fact that this was the reason you were shutting him out. You thought he didn’t want you anymore.

 

"I would never. You’re my child, Y/N. Maybe not by blood but my child nonetheless. I’m not going anywhere. You’re not going anywhere. We’re a family, okay?" Matt said and you nodded, wrapping your arms around him so you were hugging.


End file.
